The present invention relates to an arrangement and a method for cleaning an end effector of a robotic manipulation device, wherein the end effector comprises a tool configured to perform a task in relation to a milking process of an animal in a milking stall.
In a conventional rotary parlour, the cows walk on to an annular rotating platform and enter a milking stall. The platform usually rotates with a constant speed. The milking processes of the cows are finished and the cows leave the milking stalls before they have rotated one full revolution on the platform. The continuous flow of cows gives rotary parlours a high milking capacity. In order to provide a fully automatic rotary parlour, it has been suggested to use a robotic manipulation device for preparation of teats before the milking process, a robotic manipulation device for teat cup attachment, and a robotic manipulation device for treatment of teats after the milking process.
Such robotic manipulation devices may e.g. be arranged on the outside of the rotary platform. Each robotic manipulation device comprises an end effector with at least one tool providing a task in relation to a milking process. The robotic manipulation device may move the end effector from a position outside of the platform to a position below the teats of a cow via a space between the rear legs of the cow. During this movement there is always a risk that the end effector and the tool will be contaminated by manure. Especially, a tool in the form of a nozzle for spraying aftertreatment liquid may become clogged with manure and lose its function.